A growing number of scanning devices (i.e., barcode scanners) bear some similarities to cameras since both devices acquire images. However, scanners only capture images (e.g., scan barcodes) at a short distance, while conventional camera are more effective at longer ranges. Unlike conventional cameras, which are mostly analog, barcode scanners produce digital images, which allow a barcode scanner to easily communicate with another digital device (e.g., computer).
Some imaging code scanners have a dual functionality of both decoding barcodes and taking general pictures. The scanner employs the two funcitonalities by switching between them through mechanical means. One embodiment of such a scanner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,587.
Described are a system and method for monitoring a location. The system may include a scanner having a digital imager, a processor and a communication device. The scanner is situated at the location. The system also may include a computing arrangement for accessing the scanner. The processor detects when the scanner is in a scanning mode in which information encoded on a scanned item is decoded. When the scanner is detected not to be in the scanning mode, the processor controls the digital imager to operate in a monitoring mode in which images of the location are generated for output to the computing arrangement via the communication device.